


All Worked Up

by cadkitten



Category: Ayabie (Band), BUCK-TICK
Genre: Age Difference, Anal Sex, Exhibitionism, Frottage, Hand Jobs, M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Rimming, Romance, Spit As Lube
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-29
Updated: 2014-07-14
Packaged: 2018-01-17 10:17:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1383835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cadkitten/pseuds/cadkitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Atsushi has a bit of an issue where he gets too worked up on stage. Aoi's at the concert and honestly can't believe his eyes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cherrylng](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherrylng/gifts).



> Notes: I honest to goodness must have lost my friggin mind. I cannot, for the life of me, find what the actual request was. But... at least I sort of know the sorts of things you like to see, so here's this.  
> Beta Readers: sakura_ame

Anticipation shuddered through Aoi as he pressed forward with the crowd watching the show. He'd received a direct invite from Atsushi himself, though he'd willingly paid for a ticket long before the invitation had made its way to him. As such, he now stood in the spot he'd paid for rather than backstage, as he'd been invited. He'd go after, sneak out before the encore and manage to find his way to where he would be waiting for the older man to come to him.

He bit his lower lip as the band filed out on stage, his eyes alight with pleasure as he watched his boyfriend of two months come out onto the stage. It'd be his first time seeing him in concert after he'd been dating him... and with any luck, it would be the first time he actually got just a bit further in other departments as well.

The crowd surged forward, excited and screaming and he went right with them, his eyes glued on the man who had so easily accepted him into his life. He'd been shocked, really, that Atsushi would be so open to it. Some part of him had been sure the other was straight and that all the rumors were lies. But it seemed he was more than okay with dating a man and the few times they'd kissed, it had been divine, so there wasn't any sort of sexual barrier there either.

The show went off without a single hitch, the atmosphere slowly growing more turbulent, the crowd more worked up and the band equally as such. The last song before encore drew up and Aoi actually moaned, praying a moment later that no one had heard him. It was one of the few songs that Atsushi was notorious for ending up so aroused he could barely contain himself. Within moments of starting to sing the song, he was already sliding his microphone stand between his thighs, rubbing the fairly obvious bulge in his pants against it, his lips emulating a variety of lewd things upon the microphone itself as he moaned and cried out into it, the song starting that way every single time.

A shudder ripped through Aoi as he watched the man actually lick his own wrist, the tent in the vocalist's pants definitely getting larger, pressing his tight slacks out even further from his body. Another grind of his hips and then Atsushi was on the floor, singing for all he was worth and playing handsy with the floor and the speaker. By the time the song was halfway through, he was back on his feet and slapping at his own thigh as if he couldn't stop the action.

Aoi's heart raced as he stared at him, completely caught up in the moment and definitely growing turned on by it. He watched all the way to the end, gaping as Atsushi gave in and finally shoved his hand beneath the waistband of his pants, groping at his dick as the lights went out. "Holy shit," he breathed out under his breath, carefully starting to push his way out of his spot and toward the exit of the hall. Once in the main area, he quickly used the bathroom to wash his face, neck, arms, and hands. He did a quick check of down below, glad he hadn't sweated a lot so he'd not be a disaster zone.

Pushing out into the lobby, he made for the artists area, predictably getting stopped by security. He quietly offered his name and that Atsushi was expecting him. After a few moments of going round and round, the guy not believing and not wanting to check in on it, he finally radioed to whoever had the list, finding he was, in fact, on the list, and finally stepped back, letting him pass.

Aoi darted down the narrow hallways until he found their dressing rooms. He could already hear the encore going on and he paused to identify the song, smirking before he found the one marked with Sakurai Atsushi across the door and pushed inside. Picking a seat, he settled down and waited, hoping against all hope that no one else would visit the man tonight.

He could hear once the music stopped and the cheering started. Patiently, he waited... and waited. Some part of him wondered if perhaps the other had decided to use a bathroom to alleviate his problem rather than his dressing room and that sent a pang of frustration running through him. He certainly hoped not.

A few more minutes passed and the dressing room door opened and then quickly shut, the lock clicking closed. Before Aoi could so much as move or say a thing, he heard Atsushi groan. For a moment, he froze, sitting there and listening to the sounds of the other clearly starting to jerk himself off. But then he kicked himself into action, pushing up from the couch and coming to stand in front of the older man, who was on his knees in front of the door, definitely going at himself, though, sadly, in his pants still.

Kneeling down, Aoi reached out and slid his hand over Atsushi's cheek to his neck, smirking at him and then leaning in and capturing his lips. He didn't ask, didn't give him a chance to freak out and decide to stop. Instead, he reached his free hand down to tug the other's pants out of the way, pushing Atsushi's hand away and replacing it with his own. The warmth of his lover's arousal against his palm was all it took to fire him up completely and in an instant, he was fully on his own knees, his hand in Atsushi's hair as he caressed the hardened length he was so privy to be holding for the time being.

For his part, Atsushi seemed almost in a daze, as if he couldn't quite wrap his mind around what was going on. But after a few moments, he reached out and grabbed Aoi's ass, hauling him forward and pushing his hand away, starting to grind against him in much the same way he'd been going at the mic stand earlier. 

Aoi groaned and speared his tongue into the older man's mouth, moving with him, both of them seeming equally as desperate for it, though in completely different manners. Atsushi seemed nearly delusional with his need, like a man who was high as a kite and grappling for anything to help, while Aoi was young, horny, and definitely wanted to take his boyfriend for a proverbial roll in the hay.

A few more minutes of random groping slid past before, finally, Atsushi broke off from him and pushed him face-first onto the - thankfully carpeted - floor, crawling over him and yanking his pants down. "Need you," he bit out, only moments before he shoved Aoi's ass further up in the air and his tongue flicked across his asshole.

Aoi cried out, finding purchase on the floor and finally laying there, looking shocked as Atsushi rimmed him, lapping at him until he was trembling from the pure onslaught of sensation. He was spread wide and he felt some sort of liquid drip down into him. Pushing his face against his arm, he groaned, the image of the other maybe kneeling behind him, perhaps spitting into his hole had him really going.

The moist head of Atsushi's cock pressed against Aoi's ass, slowly pressing inside of him. It was tight, but it didn't hurt, the other giving him time to adjust despite the minimal amount of prep they'd just done. His own cock flexed, his body clearly pleased with what was going on. He moaned, bucking back against Atsushi once he was most of the way inside, forcing him the rest of the way, and then gasping as he was filled so completely. "Do it... just lose control."

The older's hands held onto his hips for a few moments, trembling slightly, and then he was gone, rocketing full-speed ahead, his cock pounding into Aoi's body, the sound of their union unmistakable, the harsh slap of skin upon skin, the moans that instantly bubbled up from Atsushi's throat leaving nothing to the imagination if anyone were to pass by the room right then.

He went flat-out for what seemed like an eternity, fucking Aoi nearly cross-eyed in the process. Finally he let up, pulling almost all the way out and then slamming in. As he repeated the process, his hands wandered over Aoi's body, fingertips discovering the man beneath him. At long last, his fingers closed around Aoi's cock, slowly stroking him as he kept up the achingly slow pace, his dick pulling out so very slowly and then abruptly filling him to the hilt. Again and again, he repeated the actions until Aoi was trembling, whimpering with the severity of his need.

He started to groan as he shoved in each time, his hand on Aoi's length moving quicker each time until the younger was screaming out in pleasure, losing it all over the carpet beneath him, unable to hold it back anymore. Atsushi was patient, milking him completely dry before he grasped his hips and shoved in a few dozen times in quick succession. He let the first spurt of his orgasm loose inside the other and then pulled out to let the rest rain down over his balls and the floor beneath them, his hips still bucking in the air as he lost it.

He gave it a few seconds before he leaned down over Aoi and curled his arm around him almost protectively, kissing at his shoulder. "You came," he murmured, the double entendre certainly not lost on either of them given the tone of his voice.

Aoi breathed out a laugh and then nodded. "I was here the whole time... in the crowd."

"Next time, I want you backstage..." Atsushi pressed a kiss against the other's back, his smile clear against Aoi's skin. "And not just because this was amazing. But because I'd like you here."

Aoi smiled at that, sort of sinking down on the carpet. "I'm all yours." And he meant it in every way possible.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song[s]: "サイレントイヴ" by Sadie

It had been nearly a year since the night of the concert in which Aoi had found his favorite way of having Atsushi take him. Ever since then, he'd been backstage to every concert he could manage, getting a bit of a reputation amongst his own fans as being a fan of BUCK-TICK. It wasn't anything he tried to deny and he played it like he just had backstage rights because of who he was and nothing more. He never saw a point in denying what was effectively the truth anyway.

As such, he'd spent many a concert backstage, watching from the wings and then greeting Atsushi in his dressing room just after to relieve any of his amorous aches whenever they happened to arise. Sometimes it was about the only way the pair of them got to be together, life trying to drag them apart from one another half the time. Between their conflicting tour dates and the fact that they lived on opposing ends of the city, sometimes it was weeks before they directly saw one another face-to-face again.

It was almost as if fate were working to shove them toward one another at long last though, because on the twenty first of June, Aoi awoke to a burst pipe in his ceiling. By the twenty sixth, he still had no one in his family willing to take him in and he was getting really sick of living out of a hotel room. Disgruntled and a bit frazzled, he showed up to Atsushi's house for their usual once a month dinner night and all it took was a single glance from the older vocalist before he stepped back and let the younger man in. The moment he had, he offered a quiet, "Okay, what's going on?"

Aoi stared at him for all of a half second before sighing and shaking his head. "The overhead water pipe in my apartment burst a few days ago. Most of my family is away on vacation and those who aren't are all too crowded to let me stay, so I've been in a hotel. They tell me it's gonna be a complete renovation to get things sorted out now." He ditched his shoes and then slid past Atsushi. "Is that fish I smell?"

"It is, indeed. But it's not done quite yet... took longer than I expected at the studio tonight recalibrating some stuff." Atsushi followed the younger man into the main room and caught him before he padded off into the kitchen, gently tugging him over to the sofa and urging him to sit down. Once he had him there, he reached to rest his hand on the other's knee, giving him an all-around concerned look. "How long have you been in the hotel?"

"Uh... about a week?" Aoi reached for Atsushi's hand, gently linking their fingers and then tilting his head slightly. "Why?"

"Is there a reason you haven't asked me if I'd take you in?" Concern was written completely over the older man's face as he spoke.

Aoi shot him an embarrassed look and then shrugged. "I didn't want to intrude or impose myself upon you before we were ready for that sort of thing?"

Atsushi was quiet for a moment, gazing somewhere past Aoi before he finally met his eyes again. "Are you not?"

"What?" Aoi's forehead creased slightly as he gave the other a slightly horrified look. "No, of course I am... I mean... er..." he gave up with a sigh, looking flustered.

"Simple answer. Yes or no. I don't need the reasoning this second."

Aoi took in a breath, releasing it very slowly. "I'm ready. I just didn't know if you were."

Lightly ribbing the younger, Atsushi smiled. "That wasn't a yes or a no, but I'll accept it. And, for the record, I'm taking this relationship seriously enough to be ready."

The pair sat in silence for a few moments, only to be broken by a timer going off, which Atsushi went to take care of. By the time he came back, Aoi was leaning against the arm of the couch, sprawled out over the seat and just grinned at the other when he came back to find his seat all taken up by the younger man's legs. "Oh, I'm sorry... am I taking up your seat?"

Atsushi hid his amusement, crossing his arms instead. "I see how it is. I invite you into my home and you just take over and put your feet wherever you want. Is this couch yours now? Gonna piss on it, too?"

Aoi choked out a laugh and then spread his legs, a devilish glint in his eyes. "No, but I'm gonna make you fuck me for your spot back. No dick, no seat."

"I think... that can be arranged," Atsushi returned smoothly, unzipping his fly and moving to kneel between those spread legs. Pushing the other's shirt up, he worked his way up his belly, kissing and licking as his hands unfastened the other's pants, yanking them down once he had them opened. Leaning back, he pulled the garment out of the way and then fished between the cushions of the couch, producing a bottle of lube and tossing it on the other's stomach, reaching down to stroke himself as he gestured at him. "Prep yourself... and before you say it, yes the dirty old man has lube in his couch."

"Stroke it here much?" Aoi teased, a grin on his lips as he popped the lid and began coating his fingers with the substance. That done, he moved enough to reach down and press two digits deep into his passage, working to get himself ready for the other's cock.

"In fact, I do. You may find you'll enjoy porn all across that huge screen TV up there. And then maybe you'll respect your fucking elders for their wisdom."

Aoi pulled his fingers free and spread his legs once again, offering himself up to Atsushi. "Come and get it... old man."

Atsushi held up one finger, opened his mouth to nearly say something, but then stopped and huffed out a laugh instead. Chuckling, he shifted himself forward and then confiscated the lube from the other, drizzling some over his length before closing it and pushing it back down between the cushions. Once he was against the younger's entrance, he pushed inward, groaning as he slid to the hilt easily enough.

Aoi pressed his thighs against the other's sides as he moved, their rhythm starting up well enough. One hand rested on the back of the couch, the other tugging lightly at Atsushi's sleeve each time he arched upward to meet the other's thrusts. With a grunt, he settled, propped up against Atsushi's thighs as he pounded into Aoi's body. Their joining grew louder and louder as they continued, Aoi starting to cry out at each thrust into his body by the older man. Arching hard into the thrusts, Aoi let out a string of fairly desperate sounds, making it more than clear that he wanted more than he was clearly getting from what they were doing.

Reaching down between them, Atsushi grasped Aoi's cock, starting to stroke him in time with the thrusts he was making into his body. "You're gorgeous," he purred out to the other, eyes darting from the other's face to his cock and then back up again, a small smile on his lips.

Aoi strained for his orgasm, eventually starting to fuck himself on Atsushi's cock, the feeling of the other driving that deep into him feeling better and better as time moved forward. It didn't take him long before he breathed out a quiet sigh, his hips jerking one last time before he settled, his cum spilling onto his abdomen.

Atsushi milked him dry before shifting one leg up and starting to pound into him again. Within a few moments, he was losing it as well, filling Aoi's passage with his offering. Pulling out, Atsushi settled, propped up over Aoi as he caught his breath.

As if on cue, the oven beeped and Atsushi sighed. Hanging his head, he let out a laugh and then pushed himself up. "At least it wasn't while we were going at it, hmm?"

"There's that," Aoi returned, just lying there, all sprawled out and sated on the couch. He watched as Atsushi retreated toward the kitchen, the sound of running water meeting his ears a few seconds later. A tiny smile curved his lips as he lay there, staring up at the ceiling. Some things were perfect and he had a feeling this was going to be one of them. Fate was shoving them closer and neither of them were resisting in the least. 

**The End**


End file.
